The bale transfer system of the present invention is particularly adapted for use in relatively large municipal refuse handling installations where large volumes of refuse must be handled on a daily basis.
More particularly, the system of the present invention is designed to rapidly and efficiently transfer continuously produced bales of refuse from a multiplicity of baler mechanisms to single or multiple loading stations for subsequent loading on a fleet of transport vehicles. In a typical municipal refuse handling system, the bales are transported by the transport vehicles to a suitable landfill location.
An important object of the present invention is to not only perform the bale transfer method rapidly and efficiently, but to do so with highly automated equipment requiring a minimum of operating personnel.